Trunks ya no es el pequeño de mamá
by TrunksDelFuturo
Summary: Una aventura entre mamá e hijo.


Trunks ya no es el pequeño de mamá. (Versión Alex).

Oh, Trunks.. -Gimió su madre, con la cabeza para atrás, dejando que su hijo haga lo que quiera con ella.

{1 hora antes}

Una tarde de verano, ahí empezó todo, lo que terminó siendo una aventura entre una madre y un hijo, ¿qué se iba a imaginar él que iba a tener relaciones con su propia madre? era raro.. pero cierto... incesto.

Bulma estaba en la puerta de la gran casa, cerrando la puerta cuando se despidió de Vegeta, el padre de Trunks. Este último iba a entrenar, y cuándo se va a entrenar dura dos semanas, o más, ¡qué hombre!... En fin, Bulma cerró la puerta y se dirige para ver a su pequeño, ¿pequeño? en realidad ya era todo un hombre... todo un hombre, sí. Tan hombre que terminaría liado con su propia madre. Abre la puerta de su habitación, despacio, procurando no hacer ruido, pues sabía que estaba durmiendo. Trunks ha tenido una sesión dura de entrenamiento con su padre antes que se fuera, incluso, le ha dejado unos cuántos moretones en el cuerpo. Ella entra, sin despertarle. La mirada de su madre pasó del rostro de Trunks a todo su cuerpo, lo miraba de arriba para abajo, aquella mirada era diferente. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, pero el ruido logra despertar a Trunks. Luego de aquel sueño, una sorpresita le esperará.

¿Mamá? -Murmura, notando la mirada de Bulma por todo su cuerpo.

¡Ah! Ya estás despierto.. -Susurra Bulma, observando ahora los ojos de su hijo.

Estaba descansando. -Afirma Trunks. He tenido una sesión de entrenamiento con papá, y estoy algo cansado.. -Susurra, deslizando una de sus manos por su torso. Todavía estaban las gotas de sudor.

Bulma no pudo contenerse, dirigió su mirada por todo el torso perfectamente formado de su hijo, fijándose también en sus abdominales.. ella pasó una de sus manos por los brazos de su hijo, pero de inmediato la apartó. Trunks, al notar de nuevo la mirada de su mamá, giró la cabeza hacía un lado, evitando que la viera sonrojado. Pero ella se dio cuenta, así que decidió acercarse a su hijo, presumiendo su escote cerca de la cara de Trunks.

¿Te pasa algo, hijo?

Los pechos de Bulma se notaban muy cerca de la cara de su pequeño. ¿Pequeño? No, ya no.. todo un hombre. Él los miraba, no podía contenerse, sobresaltaban un poco por la parte de arriba del escote, pero apenado, piensa que su madre se puede dar cuenta, así que deja de mirarlos, a duras penas. La vuelve a mirar.

No, no me pasa nada, mamá.. Todo está bien. -Afirma él.

Pero algo inevitable apareció. Lo que menos esperaba, una erección. Podía resaltarse por debajo de la cama, y no tardó para nada en darse cuenta. Algo incómodo, decide taparse aquella erección, colocando una camiseta suya encima de la sábana, dónde resaltaba. Bulma ya se ha dado cuenta, tragó saliva, mirando la cara de su madre para enterarse de su reacción, ay, ay. Quiso girar, pero al hacerlo, su erección rozó contra la pierna de su madre, sentir aquel caliente trozo de carne, ya se le hacía agua la boca. "Tienes que controlarte, Trunks.. Ella es tu madre" se repite mentalmente, pues ya estaba a punto de perder el control con ella.

¿Estás seguro?

M..Muy seguro, mamá, ¿ya papá se ha ido?

Bulma asiente con la cabeza, su marido se ha ido por semanas, o incluso, un mes.. Él era así las veces que entrenaba.

Puede que vuelva dentro de semanas, o incluso en un mes.

Pues yo iré a entrenar esta tarde.. así que, tengo que ir a vestirme.

Bulma le jala del brazo, haciendo que Trunks se mueva de nuevo contra ella, quedando nuevamente su creciente erección contra la pierna de su madre. Esto, le excita más. No ha pasado nada y ya está..

¡No puedes irte!

¿Por qué no? -Susurra, con la mirada puesta en los ojos de su madre. Ella se iba acercando un poco, hasta que su frente quedo apoyada sobre la de su hijo.

Tu padre se ha ido. Necesito a alguien en casa, y tú.. tú eres mi hijo.. -Murmura ella, pasando una mano por el músculo del brazo de su hijo.

El se vuelve a sonrojar. Bulma se acerca más y más, hasta que sus pechos llegan a rozar contra el pecho de su hijo, notando entonces, como sus pezones endurecen ferozmente. Trunks asiente, aceptando quedarse con ella. Bulma se relame los labios, haciendo que por "accidente" roce con su lengua el labio de su hijo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, "Trunks, ahora o nunca" se repite para él mismo, pero otra parte le ordenaba que no lo hiciera, Bulma era su madre, debía de guardarle respeto. Pero, no..¡No pudo! se lanzó contra ella, haciendo que sus manos se dirigieran a las caderas de Bulma, acomodándola luego sobre su creciente erección. Bulma abrió los ojos al sentir el miembro de su hijo bajo ella. Se presionó contra la erección para notarla más, Trunks podía notar a través de la mirada de su madre la excitación y el deseo que poseía, y ahora quería comprobar que tan húmeda estaba su madre. Oh, no se imaginaba que su madre estaría tan excitada, y que la excitación que tenía se la había producido su propio hijo. Desciende su mano por el perfecto cuerpo de su mamá, viéndola a los ojos para enterarse de sus gestos de placer que hacía, entonces, sus dedos se colaron entre su lencería para toquetear con suavidad su húmedo sexo. Le acaricia el clítoris con suavidad, mientras su madre lanzaba profundos gemidos que inundaban la habitación en la que estaban. Seguía estimulando el sexo de su madre con los dedos,centrandose más que todo en el clítoris. Mientras, sus dedos juguetones empezaron a profundizarse en el interior de su mamá, acariciando con estos las paredes vaginales. La mira, con ojos deseosos. De pronto, ella se apartó, haciendo que su hijo parará. Lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente es que ella estaba enfadada por los tratos de su hijo hacía ella, pero no, su mamá tenía pensado hacer algo.. Hizo que se levantará, y abrió la puerta de la habitación, mientras salían y caminaban por la casa estaba masturbando a su hijo por el camino, con una agilidad impresionante. Trunks soltaba varios gemidos..

¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó él, con la respiración entrecortada por tanto lío.

De inmediato pudo reconocer la habitación. Estaban frente a la habitación de Vegeta y de Bulma. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Ella abrió la puerta, indicándole a su hijo que pasara. Él obedece, sin chistar, tocándole el trasero a su mamá mientras se abre paso en la habitación, acto seguido, hace que su madre se acueste en la cama. Ella lo mira, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acerque, relamiéndose los labios. Él se acerca, posándose frente al cuerpo de su mamá, preguntándose todavía que hacen en la habitación de su papá.

Me harás el amor dónde lo hace tu padre. –Ella susurra, de forma seductora.

Te follaré donde lo hace papá. –Susurra, viéndola a los ojos, pasando su mano por el cuerpo de su madre.

Inclina su cabeza para besar los pechos de su mamá, sube por su cuello y por su mandíbula, llegando de nuevo a sus labios para depositar en estos un beso, que es correspondido por ella. La toma por la cadera, con una mano, mientras con la otra vuelve a acariciar su húmedo sexo, haciendo lo mismo con su parte sensible y hundiendo de nuevo sus dedos, deslizándose estos por el interior de Bulma. Ya estaba deseoso por estar dentro de ella, ella solo gemía, soltaba puros sonidos de placer, pues estaba disfrutando de lo que le hacía su hijo. Agarró su miembro con sus dos manos, y empezó a masturbarlo con la rapidez de antes.

Oh, Trunks.. -Gimió su madre, con la cabeza para atrás, dejando que su hijo haga lo que quiera con ella.

El sonríe, pues le encantaba ver a su madre gemir su nombre, eso le excitaba más. Sigue frotando sus dedos dentro del sexo de su mamá, cada vez aumentando la velocidad hasta que los sacó, pues ya se sentía listo para penetrarla. La agarra por las piernas, haciendo que con estas rodee su cintura, para luego embestirla y así entrar en ella, con fuerza y con algo de brutalidad. Se empezó a mover, con agilidad y con fuerza, viendo botar los pechos de Bulma, se apretó contra ella para hacer más profunda la penetración, viendo con excitación los gestos de placer de ella, dominando sus pechos con la mano, acariciando con suavidad los pezones duros de ella. Ella solo gemía, gemía el nombre de su hijo sin parar, con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella y depositó otro beso en sus labios, lamiéndole el labio antes de separarse. Le agarra por la cintura, haciendo que se pegue a él, haciendo que ambos cuerpos choquen con fuerza, haciendo ahora un fuerte vaivén de caderas contra su mamá. Con una mano estrujaba los pechos, mientras con la otra sostenía su cintura, sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento, haciéndolo todo intenso y placentero para ambos. "Llegaré.. me correré, Trunks.." Susurró ella, de forma entrecortada, puede sentir cómo el corazón de su madre palpitaba y la respiración se le entrecortaba, se puede deslizar muy bien dentro de ella por la humedad que tiene. ¡Era todo genial! De verdad que nunca había sentido tan placer, ¿qué se imaginaría que el mayor placer lo iba a tener con su madre? El finalmente logró sentir su miembro empapado por los flujos de Bulma, ella se corrió junto con un grito que inundó toda la habitación, puede jurar que se pudo escuchar en toda la casa. Su orgasmo no tardaría en llegar, y así era, después de ella se corrió el, con un intenso orgasmo, ahogando el grito que de sus labios iba a salir en la boca de ella. Suspiró, sin fuerzas.

Y así, empezaría una aventura entre un hijo y una madre.


End file.
